Child of Red and Green
by Mystical Opal
Summary: Harry has a strange connection with the new girl at Hogwarts: Snape's daughter, and Draco's best friend. What could it be?
1. Green Eyes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's as simple as that.

"C'mon Harry! Ron! If we don't get on now, we'll get poor seats!" Hermione shouted into the crowd in search of her two friends. At the sound of Hermione's voice, Harry and Ron fought through the crowd, and boarded the train.

The three friends were embarking on a new journey: their sixth year at Hogwarts.

They fought through the groups of students is search of an empty compartment and found that they were all occupied. When they reached the final compartment, their hearts sunk as they opened it to discover a black haired girl sitting in the compartment alone, looking out the window.

"Er - excuse me, but do you mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are full." Hermione asked sheepishly.

The girl turned to the three friends revealing her dazzling green eyes.

"Oh, no...go right ahead! I'm just in here all by myself."

The three entered the compartment and sat on the bench across from the unfamiliar girl.

"I'm Hermione, by the way. And this is Ron, and Harry."

"Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Reagen."

"What year are you in, Reagan?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm a Sixth Year."

"Really? We haven't seen you around before." Ron questioned suspiciously.

"You wouldn't have. This is my first year at Hogwarts."

"That's odd. I didn't know they did that." stated Hermione.

"Well, normally they don't, but they made a special exception for me."

"Why would they do that?" questioned Ron.

"Well, my father teaches there."

"Whose your fath-"

Harry was interrupted by the sound of knocks at the door. Without waiting for a response, Draco Malfoy opened up the compartment.

"Oh, Reagen, there you are. I've been searching the entire train for you. You don't belong back _here -_ come sit with me up front!"

"Okay, Draco. Here - help me carry my things up there, will you?"

Draco nodded and ducked as trunks, duffel bags, purses, and other forms of luggage.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, carried all of her luggage to the front of the train. Reagen appeared again carrying a cage with a lovely snowy owl.

"Well, I'd better be off. See you at the feast," she said cheerily before joining Draco at the front of the train.

"I have a strange feeling she fancied me," said Ron cockily.

"Yeah," said Harry absentmindedly.

Harry didn't know why, but he wasn't attracted to her in the slightest way.


	2. Reagan's Father

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Thank you _sooo _much for the reviews!

Lady Lily3 Thanks! We'll shall soon see...

Connie Eressea Thanks! Since you wanted to read it so badly, this chapter is for you! Keep reading and find out!

GWS1 Thanks! Read on and find out!

dragonwing() Maybe...read on and find out!

The rest of the train ride was spent debating which teacher Reagen's father was.

"Maybe it's the new Dark Arts professor," Ron said thinking.

"Maybe. That makes sense," agreed Harry.

"If that's true, why would Malfoy want her to sit with him?" questioned Hermione.

"He probably thinks he'll get good marks if he's nice to her." Ron reasoned.

"Maybe you're right Ron, but it just doesn't seem to fit to me."

When they arrived at the castle, curiosity overcame Harry. He saw Reagen get off of one of the carriages with Draco. They seemed to be laughing about something. Although it was against his better judgement, he decided to follow her. He had to know who Reagen's father was.

"I'll see you guys at the feast," he said in a tone that told Ron and Hermione that he was serious about what he was doing. All they could do was nod in response.

Harry saw Reagen part ways with Draco, and head down to the dungeons. He followed her as quietly as he could. Reagen stopped as she reached the potions classroom. Harry hid behind a statue as she knocked softly at the door.

"Yes?" asked Snape in an icy tone.

"I just came to tell you that the feast is about to start."

"How many times do I have to tell you _not to disturb me?_ I'll be at the feast when I'm ready. Good day."

Snape slammed the door in Reagen's face.

"Good day to you too, Father."

A/N: I know, I know. This chapter doesn't answer all the questions that were asked in the reviews, but this chapter is important. Don't worry, I'll answer all of your questions in chapters to come! Thanks again!


	3. Potions Class

.Author's Note: Hi, I'm Mel and I'll be finishing up this story for Melissa. This is the first chapter that I've written for myself. The first two were written by Lovable Drama Queen who felt this story deserved to be finished and knew that she didn't have the time to do it so she handed the reigns over to me, so to speak. I hope that I do as well as Melissa did, and I hope that this didn't cause any inconveniences. Thank you, and on with the story!

"She's _Snape's _daughter? Somebody _actually _reproduced with _Snape?"_

"Oh, Ron, don't be stupid," replied Hermione, trying hard to hide the fact that she was obviously amused at Ron's statement.

"I had no idea he was married," Harry replied thickly.

"He's not." blurted Hermione.

"Well, that makes sense, I mean-wait, how do _you _know he's not married?" Ron questioned.

"Well, one day when I was getting help from Professor Flitwick I couldn't help but overhear that Professor Sprout was trying to set Professor Snape up with one of her nieces."

"Hermione! You were..._eavesdropping_?" Ron questioned playfully.

"Of course not! How could you even _think_ that I would go so low as to _eavesdrop_?" Hermione replied with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh, Hermione! You're horrible!" said Harry, through fits of laughter.

The rest of the night was spent drowned in the three friend's laughter.

The next morning, however, was far from cheerful. Even worst then having Double Potions was having Double Potions with the Slytherins. After hearing Snape's usual start of term cheer, they separated into groups to make the potion.

From across the room, Harry watched as Draco arrogantly walked over to Reagan and held out his arm. For some odd reason, he felt like tearing Malfoy apart. (But as he thought about it, he always felt like tearing Malfoy apart.) To his horror, Reagan took his arm, giggled, and returned with Draco to his seat where they worked on their potion.

"Earth to Harry," Ron interrupted. "Come in, Harry."

"Hmmm?" Harry replied turning to Ron.

"Harry? Were you looking at Reagan and Malfoy?"

"So maybe I was! What's the problem with that?"

A grin spread across Hermione's face.

"Harry...are you..._jealous_?"

"No! Of course not. It's just.... There's something about her. I can't quite put my finger on it, but there is."

Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances.

"You'd best stay away from that one, mate," Ron advised. "Not only is she Snape's daughter, she's Malfoy's girlfriend."

Harry decided that whatever was making him think of Reagan Snape would have to wait till after class. He'd think about it then.

Keeping his word, Harry eyed Reagan closely after class.

"Sorry Harry, but Ron and I have a Prefects meeting...you know, meeting the new prefects, and organising the schedule. We'll see you at dinner, okay?"

Harry nodded in response, his eyes never leaving Reagan.

"Well, okay then. See you."

Seeing that Draco had obviously said the same thing to Reagan, Harry seized his opportunity to talk to her. As she walked down the hall, Harry followed.

"Reagan," he called.

She stopped and turned around.

"Oh, hi, Harry," she said kindly.

"Hi," he replied. "Do you think we can talk?"

"I don't see why not," she said with a smile. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know...you just seem like an interesting person, and I wanted to get to know you."

"Well, I don't know how interesting I am but, sure, Harry. That would be nice."

The pair continued their walk down the hall.

"So, why'd you transfer to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, really. I had been going to Durmstrang for my first five years, and then all of a sudden my father wanted me to transfer to Hogwarts. And that was that. Here I am."

"You didn't ask your father why?"

"My father and I aren't exactly close, Harry. He's made it perfectly clear that what he says goes."

"Do you like your father?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know my father. But from what I can tell, he's a tactless git."

"How can you not know your father?"

"It's complicated. I mean, I never see him. Before now, when I went to Durmstrang, I spent nine months at school, and holidays at Malfoy Manor."

"So that's how you met Draco."

"Draco and I are very close, Harry. He's been there as long as I can remember. The Malfoy's are more a family than the one I've got."

"What about your mother?"

She paused a moment.

"I never knew my mother. I mean, at one point, I did. But my parent's split up before I can even remember. She never wrote, or tried to get custody, or even see me. It's as if she never existed."

"What does your father say?"

"He doesn't talk about my mother much...he doesn't talk to me much, period."

She gently touched a golden locket that hung around her neck. Engraved in it were the initials LRE.

"It was my mother's...She was beautiful. I have a picture. I snuck it from my father's quarters. I keep it in the top drawer of my bedside table. Sometimes I just look at it and wonder what she would have done."

Seeing the tears swell up in her eyes, Harry attempted to comfort her.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I didn't mean-"

"Oh, Harry, it's not your fault. You didn't know...how could you have?"

They went awkwardly silent.

"Listen, Harry, I have a lot of homework, so I think I'd better go to my dorms. We'll talk more later, okay?"

Then without waiting for a response, she stormed of in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

A/N: So, how was it? As good as the first two, I hope! Please review and tell me how I'm doing! Sorry for the late updates...But this chapter is a little longer than the others, so. Well, later days.


	4. Eavesdropping and Invitations

The next day in Potions, Harry tried to catch Reagan's eye with no success. Seeing that his efforts were fruitless, he took his seat between Ron and Hermione, and listened for today's instructions.

"Today, we will be finishing our potions from last time. The instructions are on the board. Get to work," was all Snape said.

"I see we're using the point and grunt method today," Ron joked.

"Wait: why is our potion green? It's supposed to be yellow..."Hermione questioned. "It's impossible...we followed all the instructions. We did add a Veela hair, right Ron?"

"Of course we did...right, Harry?" replied Ron, looking unsurely towards Harry.

"Yes. Right, Hermione?" said Harry, turning questioningly towards Hermione.

"Oh, this is just great. We didn't add the hair. Who's job was that that?" answered Hermione, looking at her list of tasks. "Harry! It was yours! What were you thinking?"

"I don't know...," Harry blushed.

"This is just great: we'll have to come in after dinner, and Ron and I have a Prefects meeting."

"Do you think you could come in and fix it, Harry?"

"Yeah, I guess." Harry replied. He was not looking forward to an evening with Snape.

After dinner, Harry headed straight towards the dungeons. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

* * *

He was about to enter the room when he overheard Snape's voice.

"...I don't why we had to drag my daughter into this, Headmaster."

"Now, Severus, you know exactly why we had to bring Reagan here."

"She's beginning to ask questions-"

"That should have been answered long ago."

Harry could tell by the silence that Snape had no retort.

"I know it's hard on you having your daughter here. But you know the significance this has to Harry's safety."

"Why can't we keep things the way they were before?"

"Because, things are far more dangerous for Harry than they were before. Believe me, Severus, this was the last resort I knew the kind of problems that would arise from bringing Reagan here...but given the choices, I think we are far better off with these problems than with Harry dead."

"I just don't want her or Potter asking any stupid questions that could get the both of them killed."

"I assure you , Severus, that I have taken every precaution in seeing that they are in the dark about the situation. However, those in the dark can only remain in the dark so long before they find the light at the end of the tunnel."

Harry thought about what he had just heard. What situation was he in the dark of, and why was Reagan's presence there so crucial to his saftey?

Harry's head began to hurt, and he doubted that it was from being deep in thought. He was just about to walk away from the classroom, when he was caught.

"Potter! What are you doing here?"

"I came to redo my potion, Professor," Harry replied a little too innocently.

Harry could tell Snape was questioning his true motive for standing outside his classroom, but before he could speak, Dumbledore interrupted.

"His intentions seem admirable enough, Severus. Carry on, Harry."

Not wanting to push his luck, Harry went into the classroom and got down to work. He got discouraged, however, when he read the instructions to make the difficult concoction.

"This is going to take forever to make by myself...," he thought aloud.

"Need help, Harry?" questioned a familiar voice.

He turned to see Reagan, head to toe in workout attire, smiling at him.

"Sure. That'd be great. Thanks."

"Oh, no problem," she replied sweetly.

"So, what's with the sweats?"

"Oh, this?" she asked looking herself over. "I had cheerleading practice."

"Cheerleading?"

"Yeah...they had cheerleading at Durmstrang, and Dumbledore said that I could start a squad here for Slytherin."

"Isn't cheerleading a Muggle sport?"

"Not the way we do it," she laughed. "You chop the ingredients, and I'll measure them out."

"What are you doing in Potions class at night? You gave me quite a start."

"I had nothing to do. Figured I'd stop in on dear-old-Dad."

"Things not good with your Dad, I take it?"

"Never has been...it's like I'm a nuisance. Pass the veela hair, will you? "

"So, why aren't you hanging out with Draco?" asked Harry as he handed her the hair.

"Prefect duty. I swear, I saw him more when we went to different schools."

"I know it's none of my business, but Draco and you...aren't...you know..."

"What? A couple?"

"Well, yeah."

"No...we're just best friends."

Seeing the obvious look of hatred on his face, Reagan responded.

"I assure you, Harry, if you knew Draco the way I do, you'd like him."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Boys. So immature."

"Excuse me, I take offense to that comment."

"I think you just helped to prove my point even more," she replied with a smile. "See, we're already done. That was relatively painless, huh?"

"Are you kidding? It was brutal!" Harry replied sarcastically.

"We make a pretty good team. Why don't we talk more often?"

Harry was about to answer when Harry had an idea.

"Hey, Draco's birthday is in a couple of weeks, and I'd love for you to come to the party...there's rumours that he's getting a car..," she tempted.

"Do you honestly think that Draco would want me at his birthday party?"

"Of course not...but you'd be their as my guest, and any friend of mine is a friend of Dracos. So, will you come?"

"Well,-"

"Great! I'll get you the basic information. See you tomorrow!"

Harry just stood there in awe as Reagan gathered her things and left, waving good-bye as she exited.

There was something about that girl that made him feel like he had known her his own life...it wasn't the way he had felt about Cho, and he wasn't physically attracted to Reagan in any way (though she was a pretty girl), he just...felt comfortable around her.

Harry hurried up and got to bed, not knowing that most of his night would be spent confused.


	5. The Gleam in Her Eyes

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

The next day at breakfast, Harry told Ron and Hermione all about last nights encounter with Reagan.

"I can't believe it! That means I can ask her out!" Ron crowed happily.

"Oh, Ron! I can't believe you! Is that all you care about? Asking her out? It's obvious Draco has a thing for her!"

"Well, they're not dating! I can ask her out if I want!"

"Ron, do me a favor and just look at them!" scolded Hermione.

Harry's jaw dropped as he saw the two of them together. He could practically see the heart shapes in their eyes as they gazed at each other. As he examined closely, he could see that they were holding hands. He could feel his brain filling with thought as he stared at them. The look in her eyes was so familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on where he had seen it before.

"Harry," said Hermione. "You have mail."

"Morning, Hedwig. What is it today?" Harry asked.

Hedwig motioned towards two letters. One official looking one with the Hogwarts Crest, and one with an unfamiliar crest: upon closer examination, he discovered that it was the Snape crest. He decided to save that one for last. He opened the Hogwarts letter first.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected Captian of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. _

_There will be a brief meeting for all the Quidditch Captains on Monday, the 20th of September at 7 o'clock._

_The try-out schedule is as follows:_

_Sat.-Sun.-Gryffindor_

_Mon.-Tues.-Hufflepuff_

_Weds.-Thurs.-Ravenclaw_

_Fri.-Sat.-Slytherin_

_Congratulations again!_

_Sincerly,_

_Professor M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

At hearing the news, Harry practically shook with excitement.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Captain! I'm Captain for Gryffindor!"

"Way to go, mate!" cheered Ron.

"Oh, Harry! That's wonderful! Read the other one!"

Harry opened the envelope, and was surprised to see a picture of Draco and Reagan. Harry could tell it was a invitation flier.

_You are cordially invited to join Draco Lucius Malfoy and Reagan Lilian Snape at their 17th Birthday Party on the 19th of October at 5 o' clock at the Malfoy Manor. A seven course dinner will be served, followed by a Ball to celebrate the historic occasion._

_Formal dress is required. Each guest is encouraged to bring a date. Please RSVP by September the 30th. _

"I can't believe this! I was invited to Draco and Reagan's birthday party!"

"You're kidding! I thought you said it was just Draco's birthday!" Ron said disgustedly.

"I know! Why wouldn't she tell me it was her birthday?"

"So, who are you going to take?" Ron asked interestedly.

"I don't know...what do you guys think?"

"I don't know, Harry. Who do you fancy?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know...I'm not really fancying anyone right now. I have an idea. You guys can come with me!"

"Go to Malfoy's birthday party?" Ron replied with a scowl.

"Of _course _we'll go, Harry."

"Yeah, mate. I'm in...I wouldn't let you down," agreed Ron.

"Thanks, guys."

Right then, Reagan and Draco appeared behind Harry.

"Hi, Harry. I see you got the invitation."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Oh, that's great. I'll put you on the RSVP list."

Harry could tell that Draco was on the verge of saying something, but was holding his tongue for Reagen's sake.

"Are you bringing anyone?" Draco asked surprisingly politely.

"Yes, actually. I was actually planning on taking Ron and Hermione."

"Splendid," Draco replied, almost sarcastically. "I'll be sure to arrange for appropriate accomidations."

"Great!" Reagen cheered. "The more, the merrier.Pansy and I were planning on going dress shopping and out to lunch this weekend at Hogsmeade, sort of as a Girls Day, Hermione. I'd love for you to join us."

"That sounds fun, Reagen. I'll check my schedule and get back to you," replied Hermione politely.

Although she tried to be subtle, Harry noticed Reagen step on Draco's foot.

"Crabbe, Goyle, and I were planning on going out on my family's yaught, if you'd care to join us."

"Acually, Draco, I'm having my team's Quidditch try-outs this weekend, so I can't go."

"Ah, well, that's a shame. Maybe another time," Draco replied sounding relieved.

"Harry, I had a bit of a favor to ask you: I'm having some trouble with my Defense Against the Dark Arts paper, and I know you're good at that stuff, so I was wondering if you could help me with it after dinner. I'd ask Draco, but he has Prefect duty."

"Sure. You could help me with my Potions assginment."

"Sounds like a plan. See you arounf sevinish in the library?" Reagen asked.

"See you then," Harry replied.

"She's so...nice," Hermione stated.

"What's she doing with Draco?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't even notice what they were saying. He was too busy wondering where he had seen that loving gleam in Reagen's eyes before.

__


End file.
